


Room 1334 - Do Not Disturb

by HisAngel910



Series: The Music of Reylo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Has A FILTHY Mouth, Bens sweater, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hux has a crush, Nipple Piercings, RFR Songfic Challenge, Rey is wild, Rey knows what she wants, Reylo - Freeform, Rock and Roll, Rocker Rey, Soft boi Ben, Songfic, Sweet Ben, Tattoos, The Scavengers - Freeform, good boi sweater, just you - Freeform, naked pictures, photographer Ben, wild rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: Ben could only shake his head as she stepped closer to him, her fingers skimming over his arm.  He had the little ping in his head as he thought back to her answer.  ‘All but one’ she’d said.   Before he could open his mouth to ask about the one he hadn’t seen, he heard Hux calling for him.“I uh, better get over there and download my card.  I’m going to gear up for the next set.  We’ll be back in the ballroom on the velvet chaise.   Do I need to have someone get your guitar ready for you?”“Nope, I’ll take it from here.   I’ll go get naked and see you out there” she murmured with a wink as she turned to walk away.As Poe walked up behind Ben on his way to follow Rey in for more questions, he stopped.  “You should close your mouth now Ben.  You don’t want to catch flies” he chuckled, jogging after Rey.“Naked?  She’s going to be naked?” He asked, following Poe in a daze.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Series: The Music of Reylo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Room 1334 - Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> The official video of Do Not Disturb, by Halestorm.

_ I think we should make out _   
_ In a few hours I'm getting on a plane _   
_ There's a  _ _ pretty safe _ _ bet you'll never see me again, yeah _   
_ I love your accent _   
_ I wonder what it'll sound like when you come _   
_ Let's _ _ see if blondes or brunettes have more fun _

  
_ I'm on the 13th floor, room 1334 _   
_ There's a king-sized bed, but we can do it on the floor _   
_ Turn your cellphone off _   
_ Leave a sign on the door that says do not disturb _   
_ And if I were you, I'd bring your girlfriend too _   
_ Two is better than one _   
_ Three is better than two _   
_ Leave a sign on the door _   
_ The whole night through _   
_ That says do not disturb _   
_ Do not disturb _   
_ Ah.... _

** Room 1334 – Willard  ** ** InterContinental ** ** Hotel, Washington DC **

“Seriously? The leather?”

In the luxury suite of Willard lead singer to Scavengers, Rey Jackson paced the room in agitation as her personal assistant Finn read through the list of requests made by Rolling Stone. The Scavengers were gearing up for a worldwide tour ahead of their newest album drop. Last night had been the premiere show, covered by all the major magazines and blogs. Resistance Records had insisted on a series of articles ending with the newest darling of the rock world. Known for her powerful voice, gritty lyric writing and impressive guitar skills, Rey had taken the industry by storm seemingly coming out of nowhere. 

“Yes, the leather” he replied, his tone dry as he watched her pace. He’d been assigned to her through the label to help keep her on track and ready to go for everything being thrown at her. He was used to her frantic energy, his calm nature helping to balance her. 

In public Rey epitomized the Rock N’ Roll look, most often rocking her leather pants and heeled boots. But here in the privacy of her hotel room, she was barefoot and casual in her oversized sweater and leggings. Tossed back into a messy bun, her long dark hair curling wildly around her make up free face. She read through the suggested questions that she would be answering for the article as well as the idea list for  photos . 

“I get to pick the guitar for the  shoot, right?” she asked absently, munching as she paced. 

“Of course. I do want to warn you though, the photographer has some pretty out  there ideas. He did ask if you’re up for any level of uh, uh...nudity” Finn mentioned, his lips curving into a wide smile.

“Nudity huh?” Rey asked, grinning wildly enjoying his  embarrassment .

He lifted his eyes from the keyboard in front of him, his fingers still dancing across the keys as he responded to yet another email from the label. “Yes, nudity. He has some vision of you wearing nothing but your guitar. Which, I’d like to point out is a vision that I have no desire to see. Again.”

Rey chuckled as she curled up on the couch. “I know  Dameron , I spoke with him last night after the show. Tell me about the photographer. Solo right?”

“Ben Solo, photographer for hire. He’s apparently independent, he refuses to work for one publication. He was backstage at the show last night. How could you possibly miss him?” Finn asked laughingly. 

She frowned lightly, thinking back over last night. The rush from being on stage, the audience screaming and chanting for them. Nothing ever topped that rush for her, well maybe sex though it had been months since she’d indulged in it. “What did I miss?”

“Seriously? Six feet plus of tall, dark and climbable? How in the world did you miss it?”

“I’m surprised you would’ve noticed anything other than short, dark and swarthy” she replied with a grin, watching in fascination as he blushed wildly. “I couldn’t help but notice that you took great interest in the Poe  Dameron last night before the show, in fact I don’t remember seeing you until we all got back to the hotel last night either.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Rey, I was updating all of your social media platforms. You know someone has to work” he replied primly, lifting his chin. 

“Uh huh.  Sure, and am I to assume that you handled ‘dictation’ last night too?” she asked, struggling to keep a straight face. 

“I’ll have you know that I never ‘dictate’ and tell”.

It only took a moment before the pair burst into wild laughter, Rey clutching her side as she folded in half with laughter. “How in the world do you manage to get more ass than I do? I’m the god damned rock star”’ she panted out. 

“You could have whatever piece of ass you wanted Rocker Chick, but you my friend are picky” he replied, wiping his eyes as he rose to his feet. “C’mon, you need to get in the shower and wash your hair. Rose is  gonna be here soon to get you glammed up for the interview and the photoshoot. I’ll get your robe and your laceys ready. Is it  gonna be black or red under leather today?” he asked with a grin. 

Rey rolled her eyes as she walked into the spacious luxury bathroom, stripping her sweater as she went. “It doesn’t matter Finn love, nobody is  gonna see it but me” she murmured, turning the knobs to fill the bathtub for a long soak. 

“Yeah, well. We’ll see about that” he murmured, tugging his phone from his pocket. With a glance over his shoulder he quickly typed in a number and hit send. He kept his eye on the bathroom door as he waited for the call to connect. Finn felt his lips curve as the voice came over the line. 

“Hey lover, miss me already?” came the smooth deep tone of Poe Dameron himself.

“You know it” Finn purred out. “I’ll be seeing you later, but first I need to know something. How well do you know Ben Solo?” he asked. 

***

After double and triple checking his equipment, Ben lifted his bags to load into the open trunk as he checked his watch for the sixth time in at least the last fifteen minutes. “Damnit Poe, where the fuck  are you?” he muttered. 

Nearly ten minutes later, Ben heard the squeal of tires rounding the corner. His frown was fierce as Poe parked the bike and climbed off. He pulled his helmet off, shaking his hair back with a blinding smile. “Benny boy! How  ya been?”

“I’ve been better hot shot. We were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago” he grumbled, opening the door to his car. “We’ve got to get through DC traffic in the middle of the damn Cherry Blossom Festival. In case you didn’t remember, you’re supposed to be interviewing Rey Jackson and I’ve got a photoshoot to set up.”

“We’re fine Ben! You drive like a bat  outta hell anyway, you’ll get us there!” he replied cheerfully, his smile broad as he dropped into the passenger side of Ben’s Dodge Charger. “C’mon grump ass! We’ve got places to go and people to see!”

Ben stood at the open door to his car shaking his head. “Hopefully your people won’t mind us being late.”

Across town, Rey looked up to the ceiling as Rose worked on the  smoky eye liner for the photo shoot. “Alright Finn, run it down for me.”

“It’s a full photo spread for the magazine and the label requested a few promotional shoots too. Ben will be handling the set-up of the shoot. There are a series of outfits that you’ll wear, and I’ve also got your guitar ready to go. Rose will come downstairs with us to adjust your hair and makeup as needed, but we’re starting off with one of the more formal shots for promo. Once you’re done in the chair, we’re going to take the staff elevator down to the ballroom. Poe is going to talk to you between changes, we’ll try to keep everything fluid.”

“Done!” Rose exclaimed with a smile, tousling Reys hair. “It’s perfect and the make-up is going to go so well with dress we picked for you. You are  gonna love it” she gushed excitedly.

“I wonder what Ben will have to say about the dress” Finn murmured in her ear. 

“Who’s Ben?” Rose asked, packing her gear into her rolling tote. 

“He’s the photographer” Finn replied, his grin wicked. “He’s tall, built and extremely handsome. Just what our girl here needs.” 

“ Oh Finn stop. You act like I’m some kind of sex starved freak” Rey muttered, frowning at him. 

“Oh yeah, sure you’re not. You forget who listened to you laying down the lyrics to the new song. What was that called again? ‘I get off’ was it?” he asked, his brow cocked. 

“Never mind that” she ground out, rising to her feet. “Take me downstairs now please, I’m ready to get this done.”

Rose and Finn chuckled as they gathered Rose’s make up case and the guitar case to follow behind Rey. They were silent as the elevator descended to the lobby level. The hotel manager waited for them at the staff entrance to escort them to the waiting ballroom. 

As they stepped through the door of the ballroom, Rey gasped in surprise. There were several photo stations set up throughout the room, from a stage set up as if she were going to sing to velvet chaise lounges and fairly lights strung up over the beautiful velvet draperies. 

Finn tapped her on the shoulder drawing her attention to  Amilyn Holdo, her stylist for the day station set up in the corner for outfit changes. “She’s ready for you Peanut. We’re starting with promotional shots for the label, when you’re dressed we’ll head out to the patio.”

As Rey embraced her stylist across the room, Ben found himself staring intently. The silky black robe fluttered around her knees as she laughed at something her stylist told  her, her dark hair draped wildly over her shoulders. As she turned to look at her assistant, he couldn’t help but focus on the perfectly upturned nose and the plush lips as she smiled. He nearly lifted his camera to capture the smile on her lips when he felt the tap on his shoulder. 

“Didn’t I tell you Ben?” Poe asked, his smile wide as he watched Ben watching Rey. 

“Tell me what?” he grumbled out, letting his camera hang from the strap around his neck.

“She’s beautiful man” he replied laughingly. “Tell me that you wouldn’t want to get to know her.”

Ben rolled his eyes as he stalked out the patio doors to the little garden courtyard to wait for Rey. “ Of course she’s beautiful, you forget that I saw her last night. I took  hundreds of pictures, remember? And I’m a professional. That’ll be the extent of the relationship.”

Poe felt his lips curve into a knowing smirk, watching Ben flush. Ben was intrigued, he just didn’t want to admit it. “Well, you just never know man” he murmured, walking away to gather his thoughts before the interview. 

Rey ran her hands over her hips as she stared into the mirror, turning side to side.  Amilyn had outdone herself with this dress, edgy and modern even by her tastes. The beautiful side cut outs showed off to perfection her ink, the treble clef and music notes one of the first pieces of art she’d gotten. Her barely  there breasts actually had cleavage, the bandeau style top giving her the appearance of more than she had. She giggled lightly as the blue fringe dripping from the top fluttered over her skin. 

“I picked this style so you could show off that beautiful ink of yours”  Amilyn murmured, cinching the zipper in the rear before tying off the thin band of fabric securing the dress at her neck. She handed a pair of black heels to her motioning for Rey to turn in a full circle. 

Rose held up a mirror so that Rey could take in the back of the dress, the waistline dipping low to highlight her tiny waist and the dimples at the small of her back. Her back was completely bare, only the long line of the tattoo gracing her spine showing. She slipped into the four-inch Louboutin Heels and turned with the smile that launched her career. “Alright the ladies, let’s go take some pictures.”

As Ben finalized the lighting, draping the sheer curtains in the background, he heard the click of heels as they crossed into the courtyard. He barked out a few final instructions to his assistant Hux as he snapped a handful of pictures to check the light and angles. The boisterous, booming laugh of Poe nearly set his teeth on edge as he caught sight of Poe and Rey hugging out of the corner of his eye. Ben heard Poe offering to make the introductions. 

Rey chuckled as Poe carried on, his good nature and quick wit making her feel at ease. Even last night as she’d talked to him, she hadn’t felt like she was in an interview but rather a long overdue conversation with a good friend. She heard the heavy footsteps approaching behind her and turned with a smile. Her lips parted with surprise as she turned to  look into a broad chest, her head tipping up to look into the most  interesting face she’d come across. 

Her eyes roved over his face; the porcelain skin dotted with beauty marks. His nose on any other person may have seemed to be too large, but on his face it was perfect. His eyes gave her pause, the sunlight turning them into pools of molten caramel. In the light, they reminded her of the Tennessee honey whiskey that she drank after a show. But it was the plush lips that sent the zing through her body. In her mind's eye, she had no trouble imagining those lips wrapped around her pierced nipple. Her nipples tightened to diamond points as she had the sudden image of Ben between her legs, his eyes on hers as he used his tongue and lips on her. In horror, she realized that his lips, even now were moving. 

“I’m sorry, I drifted for a moment” she burst out, her face flushing. Her head whipped to the side as she heard Rose and Finn snort in tandem. She narrowed her eyes briefly before turning back to Ben with a megawatt smile. “Hi! I’m Rey and you must be Ben.”

“Uh, yes. Ben” he mumbled, thrown by her smile. “If you’re ready to get started, I’d like to get you into position...uh, on your mark to take a few sample shots to make sure lighting is right.” 

Rey felt the smirk as he flushed, seeing the tips of his ears turning red under the glorious mane of hair that she just wanted to sink her fingers into. “I’m all yours to put me in whatever position you want me Ben” she purred out, trailing her fingers over his arm as she walked by him.

Ben sucked in a breath as she walked by, fighting to keep from inhaling the sweet fragrance rolling off her. He watched her walk away, his eyes fixed on the gentle sway of her hips. He frowned at the nudge against his arm, glancing down to see Poe standing next to him. 

“Just a professional interest hmmm?”

“Fuck off Poe” he muttered, stalking over to Hux to begin the shoot. 

As Ben worked, he found himself intrigued with Rey. Most of the famous women that he photographed had little patience for instruction, for the long periods of time on their feet and yet Rey never let her smile falter. There were times as he looked through the lens at her, that he felt like they were the only people in the room. She had almost a secret smile as they worked, sometimes anticipating what he would ask. The look over the curve of her shoulder, the arch of her back. 

Even under the heavy makeup he was fascinated with the hint of freckles that he saw dotting across the bridge of her nose. As Hux adjusted the lighting, he found his eyes wandering over the ink scattered across her body. The roses on the curve of her shoulder with the stem and leaves vining gracefully over her arm. The floral and mandala print gracing her arm. He found his gaze on the slim foot tapping out a rhythm while she  waited and counted the three stars dotting the top of her foot. 

Rey stood patiently while she waited, humming quietly to herself as the thought about the bassline for the new lyrics she had waiting back in her room. She felt his eyes on hers with a great deal of satisfaction, watching as his eyes travelled up her body. She cocked a brow as his eyes met hers, the smile dark as he averted his eyes with a start. 

In the hour that she’d been in these god forsaken shoes, she kept her eyes on him openly. Maybe Finn was right, maybe what she needed to  was to climb this tree of a man in front of her and take him for a good long ride. Even as she’d thought of his lips moving over her skin, she couldn’t help  watch his hands. Ben had incredible hands, his fingers long and thick and in the endless moments of the camera clicking she’d had a fantasy of him easing those thick fingers inside of her. Even now she was wet at the idea, her panties soaked as she thought of him fucking her with those fingers. At one point, he’d been gesturing for something and she’d gotten a good look at the size of his hand; she’d felt her pussy clench at the thought of that big hand coming down across her ass. 

Every part of him was big, from the wide span of his shoulders to the thick thighs encased in his black jeans. As she studied him, she wondered if he worked out. A few times now, he’d pushed the sleeves up his forearms revealing thick and strong forearms that flexed with every movement. He cradled his camera in his hand as if it was a precious child, his fingers making the housing look tiny in his hands. She wondered how his hand would feel covering her breast or cupping her hips as she rode him. She shivered lightly as he brought the camera up to take the last few pictures. 

“All done for now” he mentioned, passing his equipment to Hux with a nod. “Are you ready for a break?”

“I’m fine, I just need these shoes off” she laughed, walking towards him holding out her hand. “Do you mind?” she asked.

He took her hand without thinking twice, her small hand warm against his. He held her steady as she used him to brace herself, lifting a foot to remove one heel and then the other. She wiggled her toes in delight on the bare cement, still warm from the sun. 

Rey left her hand in his as his eyes shot down to her toes. “Do you like them?” she asked playfully, smiling as his eyes jerked up from her foot. 

“I’m sorry?” he asked, his brow furrowed. 

“My stars? Do you like them?” she asked with a giggle. 

“Oh, well yes. They suit you I think” he responded. He glanced down to their still joined hands, turning her wrist slightly to look at the design there. “You have a lot of ink. Do they all have some sort of special meaning?” he asked.

“Some. Others are just because I like them.”

“How many do you have?” he asked.

“Well you’ve seen almost all of them” she replied. “All but one. What about you Ben? Do you have any ink hidden under all those clothes?” she asked, her voice taking on a husky timbre. 

Ben could only shake his head as she stepped closer to him, her fingers skimming over his arm. He had the little ping in his head as he thought back to her answer. ‘All but one’ she’d said. Before he could open his mouth to ask about the  one he hadn’t seen, he heard Hux calling for him.

“I uh, better get over there and download my card. I’m going to gear up for the next set. We’ll be back in the ballroom on the velvet chaise. Do I need to have someone get your guitar ready for you?”

“Nope, I’ll take it from here. I’ll go get naked and see you out there” she murmured with a wink as she turned to walk away.

As Poe walked up behind Ben on his way to follow Rey in for more questions, he stopped. “You should close your mouth now Ben. You don’t want to catch flies” he chuckled, jogging after Rey.

“Naked? She’s going to be naked?” He asked, following Poe in a daze.

*****

_ Let’s take our clothes off. _   
_ I  _ _ wanna _ _ show you my hidden tattoo _   
_ That nobody ever gets to see but you...do. _   
_ Oh _ _ baby let me taste  _ _ ya _ _ , shake  _ _ ya _ _ , tie you up and break  _ _ ya _   
_ 'Cause _ _ I've been alone, left on my own for too long _   
_ Oh damn, too long, too long, too long, I say come on _

  
_ I'm on the 13th floor, room 1334 _   
_ There's a king-sized bed, but we can do it on the floor _   
_ Turn your cellphone off _   
_ Leave a sign on the door that says do not disturb _   
_ And if I were you, I'd bring your girlfriend too _   
_ Two is better than one _   
_ Three is better than two _   
_ Leave a sign on the door _   
_ The whole night through _   
_ That says do not disturb _   
_ Do not disturb _   
_ Ah.... _

As  Amilyn unzipped Rey from the dress, Rose quickly went to work on Rey’s make-up to darken it for the upcoming shoot. She closed her eyes with a sigh as Rose worked. She sensed Finn behind her before he even opened his mouth, she was almost sure that he was just rubbing his hands with glee. 

“I don’t want to hear it Finn” she sighed out, slipping  into the robe again as  Amilyn walked away with the dress.

“Hear what? That you were practically eye fucking the photographer out there?” He asked, all innocence.

Rey cracked an eye, irritating Rose. “So yes, you’re right. He’s totally  climable ” she muttered, closing her eye again.

Rose shot Finn a look, offering him a thumbs up. “ So you’re  gonna go for it?” she asked, her voice excited. 

“I’m going to do my level best to take that man home with me tonight” she vowed. “So Finn, that means you need to get Poe to the bar for a bit, I understand that he rode in with Ben.”

Finn roared with laughter as  Amilyn came back with the newest outfit. “Trust me Peanut. If this outfit doesn’t make him want to go home with you, he’s batting for my team.”

Overhearing the conversation,  Amilyn nodded along. “Trust me Sweet Rey, he isn’t  gonna know what hit him.”

Inside the ballroom, Ben set up his lighting with Hux while Poe chatted Rey up in the changing station. He stood for a long moment, gazing at the heavy draperies separating her from the rest of the room. He heard Poe bellow out a laugh and ground his teeth as he thought about Poe seeing Rey in various stages of undress. He knew logically that Poe couldn’t care less about her nudity, hell if he was being honest Poe had seen more ass then Ben ever had in his career as a  photographer but it was bugging him that he was seeing her.

Finn came out with her guitar case glancing around the room. “She asked me to make sure that we are limited to bare bones staff in here, so I’m going to clear everyone but you, your assistant and Poe since he’ll be asking questions. Rose and Ami will hang back in wardrobe.”

Ben nodded, setting out his camera. He was  taking a look over his notes when he heard Finn call an ‘All Clear’ to Rey, turning as he heard the click of heels again. He knew full well this time that he hadn’t hidden his reaction to seeing her walk towards him, his mouth dropping open in shock. 

Her hair was piled high on her head, a few tendrils surrounding her face. A chunky quartz stone hung from ear, the epitome of bohemian chic. Her long legs were tucked into knee high black boots, their four-inch heel lifting her to make her legs look even longer. He damn near swallowed his tongue as he continued up her body to find that she was only wearing now a pair of black leather boy shorts and a leather jacket with nothing beneath it.

“Bloody hell” he heard Hux stutter out behind him.

Rey walked towards him, sure and confident in her walk across the room to stand toe to toe with him. “ So Ben, how do you want me?” she asked, her grin cocky as she trailed a finger over his chest.

He didn’t respond now, his eyes lingering on expanse of skin across her chest. The short leather jacket was parted to cling precariously to her breasts, hidden from view but  tempting nonetheless. His fingers itched to trace over the swell of her breast, to push away the leather hiding her from his view. At the sound her clearing her throat, Ben jerked his eyes up to hers. 

“Uh, yeah. Yes. So, I had a few ideas here with the guitar. I’d like to start you here on the amplifier first, just a few simple shots while I double check the lighting.” Ben moved away from her quickly now, turning to adjust himself  discreetly . 

With her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, she let her eyes linger watching him adjust himself in his jeans. “Can you show me what you’re looking for from me here?” she asked him, easing a hip on the amp. 

Ben handed his camera to Hux and walked to the amp, studying her as he got closer. He squatted down next to her, his hands just reaching out but not quite touching. “May I?” he asked, his voice low and husky. 

At her nod, his lips curved ever so  slightly and he reached out to grasp her hips gently, easing her back to sit on the edge of the amp. He angled her hips on the amp, placing his hands on her knees to spread them apart slightly. He placed his hand at the small of her back to arch her breasts forward before motioning for Finn to bring her guitar. Ben placed the guitar in her hands, placing on of her hands on the curve of the guitar and wrapping her other hand around the neck. He stepped back to critique his look, his head tipping to the side. He walked around the back side of her once again placing his hand at the small of her back. “Arch for me a little more darlin’” he  murmured; his lips close to her ear. 

Rey barely held the gasp in check at the feel of his hot hand on her skin, feeling the span of his hand across her back. His rich deep voice sent goosebumps down her back, his breath sweeping out to blow gently across her ear. She arched her back as he pressed gently against her and once again, she shivered as he whispered. “Perfect. Hold that for me.”

In an instant he was behind the lens again, barking out orders to Hux as he moved around Rey to get the shots he wanted. Her eyes were on him, her look sultry as she waited for him to instruct her. He shifted to his knee in front of her, changing the angle of the guitar slightly as he worked. More clicks of the camera and he passed it off to Hux as once again, he reached for her to change her position. 

“I want you to lean back for me now, rest your weight on your hand. Yep, like that. Now, bring you knee up slightly and point your toes down just a bit. Angle your body towards me” he muttered, shifting the drape of the jacket before reaching out for his camera again. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off him as he moved around her like a predator, sizing up his meal. She knew that her gaze was heated as she watched him, his thick thighs stretching the seams of his jeans as he knelt to get just the right angle. Ben once again nodded, passing his camera off to Hux holding a  hand out towards Rey, bringing her to her feet. 

“I’d like to get another shot, but you’ll have to lose the uh, the jacket” he mentioned, trying for a casual tone.

Rey looked past Ben, seeing Finn flashing a grin and thumbs up behind his back. She glanced around to see Poe engrossed in a conversation with Hux and shrugged her jacket off, holding it out to him with an innocent smile. 

Ben took the jacket dumbly, his mouth moving with nothing -  absolutely nothing he thought horrifically, coming out. He fought valiantly for a very long moment to keep his eyes on her face, desperately attempting to keep professional. He felt as if she were daring him to give up the ghost of professional, her lips curved into knowing smirk as she stood in front of him patiently with her hands on her hips. 

She knew she had when his tongue swept out over his lips, so full and parted just slightly as he dipped his eyes to her breasts. Rey watched his eyes darken as they moved slowly over her and she felt her nipples harden in response. The rings in her nipples tugged painfully as her nipples contracted sending a jolt down to her pussy. She felt the warmth spread between her legs, the  tell-tale signs of moisture pooling between her pussy lips. 

As he watched her, she let her own eyes wander.  Ben’s hand clenched and unclenched around her jacket, crumpling the leather. His free hand moved anxiously over his thigh, rubbing back and forth almost as if he were trying to keep from reaching out. 

“Sweet lord, they’re pierced” Hux blurted out rather loudly, drawing Ben’s ire.

Because she was watching him, she saw the moment he registered Hux looking at her. His head whipped to the side, pinning Hux with an almost violent glare as his fist clenched. Ben’s face flushed in anger as he spun towards Hux with a growl and grabbed him by the elbow away from Rey. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise as she watched Ben tear into Hux. His voice was low and dark as he chastised Hux, she could hear the occasional word drift across the space. Hux was nearly scarlet now as he nodded, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

Ben watched Hux cross the room to collect his camera and laid Reys jacket over a chair. He fought for control over his body, his cock half hard now as she stood  unabashedly nude in front of him and motioned for her to join him, not bothering now to adjust himself. 

“I have an idea here, if you don’t mind” he asked, offering a hand. 

Rey placed her hand in his with no hesitation. “Where do you want me?”

“Step up here on the chaise for me and turn your back to me” he asked, his voice low. She nodded and held his hand as she stepped up onto the chair. Her perfect ass was almost eye level to him, her heels lifting it to the perfect shape of a peach. The black leather was cut high, the curve of her cheek  visible to him even as the shorts hugged her skin tightly. His jaw cracked as he ground his teeth together, the urge to lean forward and trace his tongue up over the seam between her cheeks.

“Like this?” she asked, her voice husky as she looked over her shoulder. 

“Spread your legs a little more” he whispered; his hands on her hips now as she shifted on the chair and her heels sinking  into the soft velvet.

Rey panted out a breath as he spoke, his words sending another gush of slick between her thighs. His hands gripped her tightly, the firm grip ensuring she wouldn’t fall. 

“Now, brace your knees on the back of the chair for me and lift your right hand up over your shoulder” he murmured, guiding her hand to where he wanted it. “That’s it darlin’, now arch your back. And don’t move” he growled out, his lips curving into a smile as she shivered.

“I’m going to pass your guitar to you, I want you to wrap your hand around the neck. Once I’ve you positioned for me, I’m  gonna need you to hold that pose for me alright?”

Rey glanced over her shoulder again, her eyes hooded as she waited. He stepped closer and she felt the cool surface of the guitar skim over her heated skin and gasped quietly. He looked up to her with a quick wink and  positioned the guitar, motioning for her to hold it. 

“Now turn your head away from me, I just want the back of you and the guitar” he told her.

Ben called for his camera his eyes on Rey as he held out his hand. His  passed the camera to Ben, easing back only a step to once again stare at Rey until Ben turned to him with a growl of frustration. Once Hux had stepped back into the shadows of the room, he began shooting.

Rey had acknowledged a long time ago her fetish for  exhibitionism . There was a freedom in accepting who you were and how you enjoyed your own body. It had been well over a year since she’d been with anyone, left on her own to her own devices – literally. Standing here nearly nude in front of Ben Solo felt radically different than her previous experiences in showing off for someone else. She felt turned on without even touching herself, his gaze turning her on in a way that the touch of another man didn’t. She felt his presence as he moved around her, she wanted nothing more than to put him in this chair and sink down over him to grind over the cock she could see  bulging in his jeans. 

He passed the camera back to Hux and stepped closer to Rey. “Can I take this for a second?” he asked, motioning to the guitar.

She turned and sat on the back of the chair as she stretched her muscles, still aching slightly from holding the position for so long. “What next?” she asked cheerfully.

“It doesn’t bother you to be nude?” he blurted out, once again finding himself staring at her breasts.

Rey tipped her head to the side with a raised brow. “No, should it?”

“I guess not, I’ve just never seen anyone so comfortable with it. Most people look for a robe between takes.”

“Nah, I feel more exposed when I write music than when people look at my body. My music is more personal, more intimate.”

Ben didn’t say anything as he set the guitar back in its case. “I guess that makes sense. Never really thought about it.”

“Don’t you ever just walk around naked?  Ya know, just enjoy being naked and free?” she asked, her fingers reaching out to brush over his chest trailing slowly to his  waist, peeking up at him. Rey caught her lower lip between her lips as she used a fingertip to circle the button of his jeans.

The blood rushed south to his cock as he imaged her little fingers popping his button open to slide into his jeans. He shook his head to clear it, swallowing roughly. “Not really” he said, his voice gruff. 

“Maybe you just need someone to be naked in front of. It makes it more exciting” she murmured.

Ben nearly groaned as Finn and Poe approached, Finn tossing Rey a tank top to  interrupt their moment.

“ Alright girl, put those things away for a few minutes. Poe wants to sit down with you and get the last of the questions answered so that we can go out for a drink.”

Rey tugged the tank over her head, enjoying the way Ben watched her. He almost looked disappointed when she covered up. “Don’t worry big guy, you’ll see ‘ em again soon enough” she teased with a wink.

Ben flushed wildly, his ears turning bright red and he turned to Poe. “You rode in with me, don’t you need a ride back to your bike?”

Poe raised a brow with a smirk. “If I have it my way, I’ll have a ride back in the morning. Besides, I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere anytime soon my friend” he replied with a nod towards Rey.

Ben only rolled his eyes at Finn and his antics, stepping away to the long table set up with his equipment to begin reviewing the shots he taken so far. Finn left Rey with Poe to sit down and work through his final questions for the magazine as he stopped to look over Ben’s shoulder at the downloaded images. In fascination Finn stepped closer with a small gasp of surprise.

“She looks amazing” he breathed out, feeling Ben shift his gaze.

“She’s a great model” Ben  agreed , swiping through more images. “Rey makes it pretty easy to get good shots. A few final touches in editing and they’ll be ready.”

Finn looked on in  amazement while Ben finished his review, taking a few notes as he worked. “She likes you, you know” he mentioned casually. 

“Oh, uh well, I mean...” he stuttered out, trying desperately to retain his professionalism. 

Finn patted his shoulder with a chuckle. “Don’t worry about man. If she decides she wants to take you home, you won’t know what hit you.” Finn walked away before Ben could say anything, stopping by Poe and Rey to murmur something to Rey before jogging across the room to wardrobe. 

Ben set up his equipment for the next shot, waiting patiently for them to finish and dropped down into a  low slung chair to browse his emails. Hux joined him hesitantly, sitting on the edge of the table in front of him. 

“I just wanted to apologize to you, I’m a little star struck. Scavengers is my favorite band and I wasn’t expecting Rey to be so...so...” he broke off as Ben narrowed his eyes.

“I need you to be a professional here Hux, the next shoots have her nude and you can’t be acting like a groupie” he bit out, still bothered at the comments he’d made and the way Hux stared at Rey like she was a meal waiting to be eaten.

“I will, I will. I won’t let you down.”

Almost an hour later, Rey stood up with a laugh to hug Poe and watch as he gathered his things. Finn kept his voice low as he spoke to her, watching Ben across the room engrossed in his phone. 

“Ami and Rose are  gone, wardrobe is empty now. What you’re wearing now, you can pack into your suitcase  later but I left your robe hanging over the chair in wardrobe if you need to sneak up to your room. I also took the liberty of convincing the manager to give us a staff keycard for the elevator so you don’t need anyone to escort. I’m stealing Poe so that’s gonna leave you alone with Ben. You just have to worry about getting rid of Hux” Finn told her, nudging Poe to hurry up. 

“Don’t you worry about that, I’m pretty sure I can make that happen pretty quick” Rey replied.

“Have lots of fun sweetness” he replied. “I’ll check on you later.”

As Finn and Poe moved across the room, Rey sauntered across the room to Ben. “ So what’s next?” she asked, sitting on the arm of the chair and draping her legs across him to rest on the opposite arm. 

Ben resisted the urge to trace the tattoo vining over and around her thigh, instead resting his hands on his thighs. “Just the last shot now, you’ll probably want to head over to wardrobe to uh, to strip down for this one”.

“ Oooh , is it time to get naked?” she asked, crossing her legs at the ankle and dropping on to her elbow next to him.

She was almost sitting in his lap now, her body heat radiating against him. Ben felt his cock jump at her nearness, the scent of her creeping across his nose. Her tank top did nothing to disguise the press of her nipples, the rings almost  visible through the thin cotton. His eyes nearly crossed as her fingers dropped into his hair, combing through the waves to trace over the shell of his ears. 

Rey felt the shiver roll through him as she touched him. She had the sudden flash of her fingers tangled in his hair as his mouth was buried in her pussy, his eyes on hers when he made her  come. Her pussy clenched at the thought, drenching her panties. “I can just get naked right here” she  murmured, her mouth close to his ear. 

Ben only stared as she stood in front of him, watching as she lifted the hem of her tank top up and over to toss it to the side. Once  again she turned to face him, his eyes drawn to the tight little points of her nipples. Perfectly pink and dressed  with a silver ring, he found himself fascinated by the glitter of the stone suspended in the ring. She lifted her foot, still in the heeled boots to place on the cushion between Bens leg and leaned forward to drag the zipper slowly down. He heard the small sound, almost a whimper in his throat as her foot brushed the inside of his thigh.

A small smile curved her lips watching him watch her, the soft sound in his throat turning her on. She shifted to her bare foot now, placing her remaining boot between his legs again. His eyes followed her hand over the smooth skin over her thigh, lightly skimming over the tattoo wrapping around it before gripping the zipper of the boot. With a low hum, she let the zipper go to reach for his hand. 

“Can you do it?” she purred, guiding his hand to the zipper. 

Ben literally felt all reason and logic fly from his brain, his fingers tugging the zipper slowly down. He registered the feel of her hand on his shoulder, the leather parting to expose her calf. He slipped the boot from her foot, dropping it on the floor. His hand smoothed over her warm skin, fragrant from the leather and drifted up over her knee to her thigh to let his fingers trace over the vines wrapping around her.

“You said there was a tattoo I hadn’t seen yet” he murmured, his hand spreading wide over her skin.

“I have to get naked for you to see it” she replied, placing her foot on the floor. Rey slowly unbuttoned her leather shorts, the zipper sliding down when Ben stopped her with a growl.

“Hux! Get out!” he shouted, his eyes never leaving her hand paused mid-zip.

From behind her, she heard footsteps rushing towards them with the panicked stuttering of his assistant. “But the shot, the set-up" he muttered wringing his hands and glancing back and forth between them.

“I’ve got it covered. Just go” he asked, his voice strained.

“But...”

Ben surged to his feet with a growl of frustration. “Get out” he bellowed.

Rey nearly laughed aloud at the scramble of feet as Hux dashed from the room. Drooping her head to hide her smile. As the door crashed closed behind them, she lifted her head to find Ben staring down at her hotly. Now in her bare feet she had to tip her head back to look up at him.  _ ‘ _ _ Climbable _ _ tree indeed’  _ she thought to herself.

“Should I continue?”

Ben dropped back in the chair, watching her intently. “Well you do need to be naked for the last shot so...” he mentioned, struggling to keep his voice level. 

Rey kept her eyes on his face as she lowered the zipper to part the leather, her fingers hooking the waistband to drag the shorts along with her panties to the floor pushing them aside with her foot. She stepped between his spread knees, angling her hip towards him. 

Ben felt his breath catch as her body came into view, the neatly trimmed hair at her mound drawing attention to the wildflowers placed just above her groin at her hipbone. The wildly colored flowers tangled together in the vines traveling down the crease of her leg. He couldn’t stop his fingers from tracing the vines up over the crease of her leg and oh so very close to her mound. “Why the thorns?” he asked huskily. 

“Every thorn represents a mistake or a bad choice. But  every one of those choices led me to something beautiful” she murmured.

Ben searched her face for a moment, leaning forward to press his lips against her skin softly letting his tongue trace the outline of the flowers. He felt her shudder and pressed one last kiss to her hip. “Well whatever brought you here, I’m glad I get to be the one to capture your beautiful.”

Rey smiled sweetly and took his hand to tug him to his feet. She let her body  brush against his as he rose, letting her hand move over his chest to slide over the very prominent bulge in his jeans. She cupped him gently, feeling him twitch her hand with a tortured moan. “Why don’t we finish this shot and then maybe I could show you my room. I’m on the very top floor and I have some pretty great views.”

His eyes flashed darkly. “I don’t think the view gets any better than this” he said quietly, his hands settling on her hips to walk her backwards to the stage. 

“I need you on your stomach” he murmured, dropping his lips to her ear enjoying her tremble.

She dragged her eyes away from him, turning to look at the stage. The black hardwoods of the stage floor gleamed under the lights, the drum kit and instruments set up as if waiting for her and her band to set up and play. “On the floor?” 

He nodded, offering a hand to help her step up on to the stage. She knelt carefully on the floor, slowly easing her body flush on the hardwoods. He smiled at her little  gasp, the floor cool against her skin. “I’m  gonna try to make this quick so once I set you up, don’t move.”

She nodded as he climbed up on stage with her, his feet on either side of her waist as he looked down over her body. He leaned forward to grasp her hips, lifting them off the ground to arch her back. Her head dropped forward at the feel of his hands on her, moving her as he saw fit. 

Ben  marveled at the small span of her waist, his hands nearly touching as he lifted her hips. He stepped away from her, stopping at her feet to tip his head as he evaluated. His eyes were drawn to the glimpse of her pussy peeking between her legs with her back arched as if she were waiting for him. He could see the glimmer of the slick between her lips, her obvious arousal making his cock jump.

“Stretch your right leg out, point your toes for me. Perfect” he murmured, walking around her to  adjust her position. 

“Put your arms in front of you, forearms flat on the ground and lift your head” he asked her, squatting in front of her to lift her chin before taking the clip from her hair letting it fall down over her shoulder in messy waves. He stepped away again, jumping back off the stage to stand level as he viewed her position. His  photographers eye was critical as he made minor adjustments. 

“Shoulders back. Shake your hair loose a little, I want your breasts teased behind the hair. Just like that. Perfect!” 

Ben jumped back up on to the stage to lay the guitar in the deep curve of her back and hips on  its side and lifted her left leg to place the neck of the guitar at her toes. The result was stunning as the natural curve of her body  mimicked the curvature of the guitar nearly identically. Once again, he squatted in front of her.

“I need you to hold this pose. Just a few minutes and I’ll have all the shots I need. Just keep looking straight ahead for me darlin’.”

Rey nodded slightly, blowing a small breath from between her lips. She could see him from the corner of her eye as he moved around her, his large feet just in her line of vision. Ben spoke quietly to himself as he worked, his steps careful as he walked. She felt his knee brush against her as he knelt over her leg, his camera clicking on what she assumed were  close shots of the guitar. She wondered how much of her he could see from that angle. Would he see how soaking wet she was? Could he smell the arousal? Was the sight of her turning him on?

Her mind drifted as he worked, his hands moving her body as he needed for the shot. His voice slithered over her senses, dark and husky he whispered words of encouragement and praise. Ben moved quickly, his camera clicking furiously. Her eyes popped open when she felt him drop to the floor in front of her, laying in front of her to catch just the right angle of her face. He rose to his knees in front of her and her mouth parted as she caught sight of his dick, straining against the front of his jeans wanting nothing more than to free him and take him into her mouth.

Ben felt her eyes on him, his cock surging to attention demanding relief. Through the lens, he admired the curve of her hip and graceful arch of her back. He stood over her and imagined jerking his cock to cover her with his spend, marking her as his. He wanted to sink down between her legs and bury his face between the cheeks of her ass to taste and tease her, getting her off to flood his face. He took the last photo with a sigh of relief and set his camera to the side before lifting her guitar to set in the case. 

Rey relaxed with a sigh, looking over her shoulder at Ben. “We all done here?” she asked, getting to her hands and knees with a stretch. 

Ben barely held the moan back as she rocked back on her knees, her perfect peachy bottom presented just to him. “God yes” he mumbled, reaching down to tug her to her feet. “I just have to bag my gear and then you promised me a view” he growled out, rapidly reaching the end of his patience. 

Rey jumped lightly down off the stage, gathering her clothes and boots to head over to what was left of the wardrobe area to slip on the robe, tying the sash at her waist. She dropped into the chaise lounge to wait as Ben carefully packed his equipment. She nibbled her lip as she watched him, his eyes drifting to her every now and again. After zipping his bags, he tossed the backpack over his shoulder rolling the large trunk behind him as he joined her. He held his hand out, feeling her small hand grasp his and pulled her to her feet. 

They were both  quiet as they waited for the elevator, nothing but the sounds of their breathing. Ben waited just inside the elevator as Rey used the keycard to access the top floor. He waited until she turned back to him before asking. “Top floor huh? Should give me enough time.”

She barely had time to nod before he stepped across the small space, his hands in her hair as his lips descended on hers. He pressed her back against the wall as his tongue darted out to tease at her lips, coaxing them to open.  The boots crashed to the floor as she dropped her clothes; h er hands gripped his waist desperately as her lips parted, her tongue tangling with his on a low moan. His thick thigh pushed between her  legs, her robe parting open as she ground herself against him. 

Ben growled low in his chest, the feel of her soaked pussy hot against his thigh and his dick throbbing in time with her grinding. He dragged her head back, his lips tearing from hers to trail over her neck and his teeth nipping at her throat. 

“Fuck! Fuck you taste better than I imagined” he whispered against her throat, his hand lifting her leg to hook higher on his hip.

Rey gasped as the elevator came to a stop, the doors sliding open with a ding. Her eyes popped open to see the arched brow of the General Manager of the hotel. Her head dropped to Bens chest with a giggle. “We have company” she whispered.

Ben looked over his shoulder with a shrug. “We’ll just get out of your way” he offered lightly, turning to block Rey from the managers view. He gathered his bags as she picked up her clothes and boots from the floor and dashed around them to her door. He chuckled as he felt the  judgmental stare of the manager as they walked away. 

Rey was already in her suite when Ben pushed through the door, leaving his bags on the chair in the living room. She hooked the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door and bolted it closed. She found him sitting on the couch, watching as she approached and slowly untied the sash on the silky robe. “You don’t want to check out the view?” she murmured, bringing her hands up to part the robe.

He leaned forward to drag the robe off her shoulders, letting it slither to the floor. “I’ve got a pretty good view from here” he said, looking up at her. 

“Thank God” she breathed out. Planting her hands on his shoulders to push him back against the couch, she straddled his lap to roll her hips against the bulge in his jeans. Her lips took his again as his hands gripped her hips with a groan. Her fingers tangled in his hair to take her turn tasting him, dragging her tongue over his neck to kiss at his jaw. 

His hands moved up over her waist, hot and heavy as he held her close against him. His hips rocked against hers, his cock aching. Ben felt his eyes roll when her fingers slipped between them to pop the button on his jeans, shifting back to sit on his knees. Her lips were full and red from their frantic kisses, her chest heaving. 

“This needs to go” she muttered pushing the black sweater up over his stomach anxiously. 

Ben grabbed the hem of his sweater dragging over his head, desperate to feel her skin against his. He reached out for her, grumbling when she knocked his hands away so that she could run her own over his chest. 

“You were hiding all this under that ‘good boy sweater’ of yours?” she whispered incredulously. 

Her fingers traced over his chest, tracing the dips and curves of the muscles rippling as he breathed. His was more defined than she’d imagined, his shoulders and arms thick with corded muscle and his skin smooth with the faintest hint of hair trailing from his belly button to disappear below the waist of his gaping jeans. Tipping forward she pressed her lips against his skin, her tongue tracing over his collar bone to dip in the hollow there. She felt his pulse, pounding under her tongue.   


“Maybe it’s good I didn’t know” she whispered. “I may not have made it through that shoot.”

Ben dragged her against him, desperate to feel her skin to skin. Her head fell back with a sigh as his mouth moved over her throat, his tongue trailing over her skin. “I barely made it. These perfect little nipples tempting me, begging for my mouth” he muttered, easing her back to lay his hand on her chest between her breasts. 

She braced her hands on his knees behind her, arching her back towards him. “What’s stopping you now?” she breathed out.

His eyes darkened dangerously, his pupils dilating to nearly black. Ben spread his fingers wide on her chest, the tips of his fingers touching the rings in her nipples and even as he watched they hardened even more so. He watched the breath pant out from between her lips as he traced a single fingertip over her nipple. Her eyes drooped closed as he brought his lips to take the place of his finger, his tongue flicking over her before sealing his lips around to suckle. 

Her moan was long and low, her hips bucking against him as every pull of his lips sent a pulse through her body. Her fingers gripped at his knees tightly, digging into him as he switched breasts. Rey was awash in dual sensations now, his tongue circling lightly and flicking over the ring in her nipple as he tugged gently on the other. Her cunt clenched wildly around nothing and she felt as if she were dripping as wet as she was. She’d been on her own for months now, her own fingers for her pleasure and the feel of his mouth on her was amazing. 

Ben wrapped an arm around her waist, locking her against him to shift them on the couch; his body pressing her back onto the soft surface. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he ground into her, her head thrown back in pleasure as he rocked. She whimpered in her throat when he slipped a hand between them, adjusting the long length of his cock inside his jeans to thrust against her.

“Take ‘ em off” she urged, her fingers pushing at the waistband of his jeans.

“Not yet” he rumbled, shifting backwards on the couch. “ Gotta taste you first.”

She didn’t even have to time to think before he dropped his head between her thighs, his hand pushing at the back of her thighs to spread her wide to accommodate his broad shoulders. Her back arched wildly when his mouth covered her soaked pussy, his tongue sweeping between her folds with a hungry moan. His thick arms locked around her thighs to hold her open to him, his thumbs resting just at the top of her slick lips. Ben devoured her, his tongue dipping between to tease at her clenching opening before sliding up to flick rapidly over her clit.

“So close” she panted out, her fingers tangled in his hair just like she’d pictured earlier today as she rocked against his face desperately seeking the friction she needed to come. 

Ben heard her pants and whimpers above him, her fingers gripping him so tightly it was nearly painful. He circled her clit again almost lazily now, slipping back down to her opening to dart his tongue just inside. He moaned aloud at the feel of her cunt gripping him tightly. His eyes travelled up her body, her breasts pressed tightly together between her arms as her back bowed back. He could feel her inner walls fluttering as she soaked his face, so close to her orgasm. 

His hips were grinding against the couch now, his cock  aching to bury itself in her wet heat and he eased his hand between them. The tip of his finger slid between her soaked pussy lips, coating his finger in her juices to press against her opening. His tongue danced circles over her clit before pulling away, chuckling at her panicked whispers of “Nononono...”

He lifted his head to watch her face as he eased his finger inside of her slick walls, groaning at the feel of her squeezing him. “Look at me” he growled. “Need to watch you come.”

Her eyes locked on his as he slowly worked his finger in to her. She felt her body bearing down on the thick length of him, so needy to come. A moment later, he added a second finger to stretch her pressing deep inside of her.

“Yes, yes Ben. Fuck” she cried  out, her eyes hooded as she watched him. 

“You’re so fucking tight. So wet” he ground out, his fingers pumping in and out of her slowly. “You’ll feel so good around my cock.”

Her hips rocked against his fingers, her cunt clenching as she tried to drag his fingers further into her body. Rey brought one hand to her breast, tugging at her nipple anxiously. “Too long, it’s been too long” she panted out. “Hurry Ben, please” she begged, the fingers still wrapped in his hair dragging him closer.

“Come for me darlin’. Soak my face” he growled before wrapping his lips around her clit to swirl over her clit. His fingers moved fast now, crooking now to rub against the spot deep inside of her that she just can’t reach on her own. Her body bowed as she broke, the orgasm screaming through her as she wailed. His tongue never stopped as the shudders wracked her body, lapping up as much of her slick as he could.

Rey couldn’t keep her eyes open as the orgasm crashed over her, every muscle in her body locked tight in pleasure. His name screamed from her lips as she bucked against his face over and over, the long pent up tension breaking deliciously as she gushed over his tongue. For long moments she could only hold on to him while her body crested, finally sagging back against the couch with a sigh. 

Ben watched her come, her body flushing so daintily pink and perfect. He pulled his fingers from her body slowly, savoring the way that her body clamped down on him. He smirked as her legs fell apart, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath. He lifted himself to stand, his hands dragging his jeans down to kick them aside. 

“We’re not done yet” he murmured, his fingers hooking into the waistband of his briefs to push them down. 

Rey pushed up on her elbows to watch him strip, her mouth dropping open as his cock sprung free from his boxers. Long and so thick, the head of his cock was dark and weeping fluid from the tip. Ben wrapped his hand around the base to squeeze lightly, stroking himself slowly. Quickly she pushed  herself to sitting, her hands slowly smoothing up over his thighs.

Ben hissed out a breath as Rey let her fingers skim from the base up, tracing over every  vein on the way to circle the wide head. She closed her fingers around him, not able to meet her finger and thumb together. He stared down at her with hooded eyes as she cast her eyes to his, leaning forward to let her tongue sweep out over his dripping cock.

The flavor of him exploded on her tongue, the clear fluid weeping freely now as she swirled her tongue over his thick and wide cockhead. She slowly worked him into her mouth, her hand stroking what she couldn’t take in. Rey focused on his pleasure now, the low whine in his chest and the breathy sounds he made inflaming her all over again. 

His eyes closed at the sensation of her hot warm mouth  surrounding him and her talented tongue licking at him as he were her favorite flavor of lollipop. His balls were tight now, his body ready to come. With no little regret, Ben pulled out of her mouth with a wet pop watching as her lips curved into a pout.

“In you” he grunted out, his hand squeezing the base of his cock in a desperate measure to calm himself. “I want to be in you, feel your cunt around me.”

“Where?” she asked breathlessly, rising to her feet. 

In an instant she was in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as he strode through the suite to the bedroom in the distance. Every step he took had his cock sliding between the cheeks of her ass, his cock still wet from his own fluids and her mouth. He took her lips again with his, his tongue parting her lips to tease hers. Ben  vaguely registered the late afternoon sun pouring in through the wide window in her bedroom intent on being inside of her as soon as possible. 

Rey held onto his shoulders as he moved them to the bed, his knee braced on the bed to lower her gently on top of the freshly made bed. Her heels pressed against the small of her back to urge him closer as he gripped his cock to slide between her soaked lips, brushing over her sensitized clit before slipping down to ease just inside of her. 

“Fuck! Fuck, condom...” he muttered, pulling away from her. 

“No, no, no! I’m clean, with an implant. It’s been almost a year, I’m clean” she whimpered, pulling him closer.

“You’re sure?” he asked, his jaw clenching as he struggled with calm.

“Yes, please. I want to feel you” she  whispered, her arms locked around him.

Ben nodded as he braced himself on his forearm, the head of his cock stretching her wide open. He felt her tense slightly and dropped his head to her shoulder, his lips moving against her skin. “Shhh, it’s alright darlin’, we’ll go nice and slow” he murmured.

Rey felt his body quivering as he worked himself in to her inch by inch, slowly stretching her body to accommodate his thick girth. When he was finally buried inside of her, when she was so full of  him she could hardly think of anything else, he lifted his head. She couldn’t take her eyes away from him as he moved slowly inside of her, feeling the slow drag of his cock against her slick walls. 

“I wanted to feel you wrapped around my cock when you were laid out on the stage, your dripping little pussy peeking at me” he ground out, his strokes slow and deliberate.

Rey clung to him, the  weight of him pinning her down in the most  delicious of ways. She felt it building again, the tension low in her belly as her pussy squeezed his cock. “It’s so good” she breathed out, arching up against him. “More” she asked.

“More?” he growls, his hips snapping against hers. “Can you take it Rey? Can you take my cock?” 

“ _ Yes.  _ God yes”, she whimpers, her nails biting into his arms. “You won’t break me. I can take it.”

“Yeah you can” he muttered, his hips grinding into hers. “I’m going to fuck you into this mattress. You’re  gonna come on my cock and then we’re  gonna do it all over again.”

Rey cried out as his hands shifted under her hips, lifting her to angle her hips. He thrust against her savagely, the sound of his balls slapping against her loud in the quiet room. Her hands dropped from his shoulders limply to grip at the blankets by her head. She could only take his powerful thrusts now as he fucked her, his hands unwrapping her legs from his waist to drape them over his shoulders. 

“ I’m close ” she gasped out. “Ben, I’m so close.”

“Touch your clit” he ground out, his hips stuttering. “You need to come, come on me Rey. Let me fill you up. Come” he  ordered, his eyes wild as he pounded into her.

Her fingers barely made it to her clit to circle lazily when she felt his cock swell, his head thrown back as he called her name out with a shout. She felt the flood of warmth as he pushed deep inside of her, his cock brushing against that sweet spot as he pulsed inside of her pushing her over the edge. She came with a scream, her body bowed tight as wave after wave swept through her.

Ben dropped back onto his forearms, once again bracing over her as he fought to catch his breath. Her legs slid limply from his shoulders to wrap loosely around him, her body still trembling with aftershocks. For long moments, he couldn’t move – wouldn't move as her pussy fluttered lightly around him still. 

Their breathing slowed as her fingers pushed his sweat dampened hair from his face, trailing gently over his jaw. His lips curved before lowering his head to gently take her lips, his tongue licking lightly inside her mouth. She gasped as he pulled out of her, rolling them to their side to tuck her against him. 

“I don’t suppose you want to stick around and check out the actual view” she asked, her voice thick and sleepy.

Ben laid his hand over the curve of her hip  possessively , his fingertips just brushing the line of tattoos. “Oh yeah” he murmured, holding her as she slipped into sleep. 

*****

The sun was low in the sky when Rey woke with a stretch, her hands reaching out for Ben. Finding only cool sheets, she sat up with a frown looking around the room. Her lips curved as she found Ben on the balcony outside her bedroom, clad only in his boxer briefs with his camera in hand. For several moments she watched him work, intrigued now that she wasn’t the focus in his lens. 

She spotted his sweater and jeans laying across the foot of the bed and slipped his sweater over her head, the hem just brushing her thighs and stepped out to the balcony. 

“I see you like my view.”

Ben lowered the camera as he turned, his eyes flashing dark when he saw her in his sweater. “It’s not bad. I can think of something that looks better” he mentioned casually, sinking into the cushions of the outdoor lounger before setting his camera on the table next to him. 

Rey flushed lightly, sitting next to his hip on the lounger. “So, I hope you don’t think that I do this on a regular basis. You know being in a band and all” she mentioned quietly, her fingers twisting together. 

Ben took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers. “If you did it wouldn’t have been almost a year” he responded with a grin. 

Her shoulders shook with laughter as she giggled. “I did mention that didn’t I?” she asked sheepishly.

“Yeah, somewhere around the time you were begging for my cock” he answered arrogantly, his brow cocking. 

“Begging? I don’t think so.”

Ben stretched his legs out on the lounger, his hands linked behind his head. “Oh yeah. Begging. I distinctly remember you asking for more.”

“And if I remember, you were begging for me to come on your cock so you could fill me up” she replied, her voice husky as she watched him. 

Her eyes travelled over the length of him, stretched out in front of her. She could see the scratches on his arms where she’d clung to him as he fucked her, the red streaks marking him as hers. Rey enjoyed the way he looked spread out in front of her, comfortable just in his underwear. Even now, his cock was impressive thick and long lying against his thigh. 

Ben felt the twitch of his cock as she looked him over, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. Behind her the sun was setting in the sky, the brilliant reds, oranges and pinks. His sweater was falling off her shoulder, the roses adorning her skin visible. She was stunningly beautiful, with her tousled hair and plush lips and without thinking, reached for his camera. 

“Do you mind?” he asked, motioning with the camera.

“Why?”

“You’re beautiful” he murmured. “And I want something that I can keep for myself.”

At her nod, he clicked away. He focused on the curve of her shoulder and the upturn of her lips. He caught the smattering of freckles across her nose and even on her chest, the sunlight casting a halo behind her. Ben swallowed hard as she rose to her knees to crawl up his body, straddling his hips lightly. She reached down and tugged his sweater over her head, dropping it behind her on the chaise. 

“Maybe I can give you something special to keep” she murmured, her fingers tracing over her body. 

Ben was stunned as her hands moved to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. His camera kept snapping, capturing the rosy flush across her chest and the pink nipple with the silver ring glinting in the late afternoon sun. As her fingers dipped down to tease at her clit, he snapped a final picture to capture the wetness clinging to her fingers.

His camera was laid on the table before his hands reached up to cup her breasts. Her nipples burned hot against his palms, her breath catching as he molded his hands over her. “Is it wrong that I want you again?” he murmured, tugging gently on her rings.

Her head dropped back with a quiet sigh, rocking her hips towards his cock surging back to life against his thigh. “Not if I want you too” she replied, tipping forward to plant her hands on his chest to press her lips against him. 

Ben pushed his briefs down over his thighs, his hands locked onto her hips as he pulled her up his body. “All day I watched you” he whispered, rocking her hips over his cock to coat himself in her slickness. “I imagined taking you in so many ways. Of tasting you.”

Rey sat back on his thighs, her fingers wrapping around his cock. “Is that why you kicked your assistant out? You wanted to touch me?” she asked as she stroked him. 

“I kicked him out because I didn’t like the way he was looking at you” he growled out. 

She grinned wickedly, looking around. “We’re on a balcony in the middle of downtown DC. You don’t think other people can see me right now?”

“No one is paying attention us up here. But he was  ogling you” Ben muttered.

“ Awww , sweet boy” she murmured, leaning forward to kiss him softly. “You didn’t want anyone to see me but you,  is that it?”

Ben sank into the kiss with her, her tongue distracting him from the thought that someone in a high rise across the way could look over and see them like this. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, the rings in her nipples just catching on his. “Maybe.”

Rey gave him a wicked grin and picked up his camera as she leaned back on his thighs again. “So, what if I told you that I wanted something to keep for myself?”

“You want pictures of me?” 

“I have no doubt that I’ll be a fond memory to you once I head out on tour, but I’d like a few mementos”. Rey  rose up to her knees, bring the camera up to capture her own set of pictures. His lips parted as he watched her, his eyes dark as they swept over body. She took several pictures of his beautiful cock, thick and  hard; jutting away from his body with the tip dripping for her. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter as she took pictures, briefly wondering if this was how he felt taking hers.

“Rey” he choked out, his cock aching to be inside of her again.

She put his camera back on the table, shifting her hips over his. Raising up to her knees, she slowly sank down on his cock. Her eyes drifted closed as he stretched her again and for a long moment, she could only feel. Feel the way that he filled her, the way that he pulsed inside of her, feel the way he gripped desperately at her hips. 

“I watched you” she murmured, rolling her hips in a slow circle. Her eyes opened now as she rode him. “Your hands were so big on the camera. And when you stood over me? You lifted my hips like I weighed nothing.”

Ben was steeped in her, helpless to do  anything but let her take her own pleasure. She was gorgeous, the setting sun filtering through her hair behind her and her hands drifting over her body. Her pussy lips spread wide around his cock, his eyes drifting to the place they were  joined . Her thighs were strong and lean as she rode him, the muscles tensing as she raised up almost  off him to glide back down. For a moment she was suspended above him, the slick dripping from her to the head of his cock and he ached to watch her body take him in again.

“I wish you could see what I see” he murmured. “The way your body takes me, the way we fit together.”

“ Mmmmmm ” she moaned. “Show me.”

Ben reached blindly for the camera again, his hand shaking now as she squeezed him. He brought the camera up, clicking steadily as she rolled her hips against him. Her walls were fluttering around his cock, her hips moving faster now as she chased her orgasm. He pushed the camera back onto the table as he gripped her hips, helping her grind against him. 

“I’ll never forget the way you feel inside of me Ben” she panted out, her voice hoarse as she rode him faster now.

Ben felt his heart thump wildly as she talked about him in the past tense, like he was just going to walk away and forget her. “You don’t have to forget” he whispered, his heart aching at the thought of never touching her again.

Her hips stuttered as she looked down at him, his eyes dark on hers. “I’m getting on a plane in a few days to go on tour. It’ll be weeks before I’m back and...” 

He gripped her hips and thrust up against her, his cock stroking deep inside. “So? You don’t want to see me again?” he asked, his hips taking over her lost  rhythm . He kept every stroke slow and deliberate as he poured his desire for her into each stroke forcing her to focus on him  instead of her race to get off.

“Ben” she moaned out. “ Of course, I want to,  _ ahhh _ , see you again.”

“Then why are you already talking like I’m already gone?” he asked, his thrusts slower now.

“Why would you wait for me? There have to other women” she panted  out, the tension low in her belly as he edged her closer to that orgasm. She rocked her hips against his seeking the friction that was just out of her reach.

“I don’t want other women Rey, only you. Just you.” he murmured.

He searched her face, seeing true confusion and wrapped his arms around her. Shifting on the chaise he stood, still buried inside of her and walked her backwards to press her against the wall. His hips pinned her in place as he took her hands to hold them together against the wall above her head. 

“Why wouldn’t I wait? You’re amazing Rey and I want to know more. I want to be with you to figure out why I feel this strongly” he told her, his eyes locked on hers. 

His words overwhelmed her, filled her heart with hope. Hope for something, something more. “You’ll wait?” she whispered, her eyes searching his.

“We don’t have to wait. You’re traveling, I’m a photographer. I can go anywhere I want and in between stops on your tour, we have phones and FaceTime.”

Ben wasn’t above using his body to convince her that he was serious, shifting her legs higher up on his hips. “Tell me this isn’t good. Tell me we don’t fit together perfectly” he urged, his hips rocking against hers. He felt her pussy clench around him as he bottomed out inside of her. 

“Tell me you’ll give this a chance Rey. Give us a chance.” 

Her eyes filled as she nodded, her lips pressing to his with a sigh. His lips parted beneath hers, her tongue darting in to taste him. She poured herself into the kiss, her body aching for him. 

“Yes?” he asked her again.

“Yes” she cried out. 

“Thank fuck” he growled out, his hands dropping to her hips. “Hold on darlin’.”

Rey cried out as he snapped his hips into hers, her breasts rubbing against his chest. Her arms tightened around his neck as she clung to him, his strokes deep and fast. “Please Ben” she moaned. “Don’t stop, please” she begged.

“Not a chance baby” he muttered. “Not till you come.”

Ben buried his face in her neck, his breath panting out against her skin. He felt her body quivering around him, her thighs tightening around his waist. He bit down at the curve of her shoulder, feeling her jerk as she shattered. She came sobbing his name, his teeth still teasing at her skin. His eyes rolled as he followed behind her, his cock pushing even deeper as he filled her.

Rey felt his muscles quivering as he held her up against the wall, his breath panting out. Her lips pressed against his damp  temple, her lips curved.

Ben finally lifted his head to kiss her gently, easing from her body with a hiss. “Yes?” he asked again.

“Yes” she replied, taking his hand to lead him back through the room to the spacious bathroom. “Why don’t we take a soak and we’ll figure things out.”

“Deal” he said, his eyes roving over the curve of her bottom as she leaned over to run the water. 

“By the way” she asked, glancing over her shoulder. “Did I tell you about the new song I’m writing?”

“What’s it called?” he asked, watching her step into the oversized tub.

“I Get Off” she replied with a wink, holding out her hand. 

_ I'm on the 13th floor, room 1334 _   
_ There's a king-sized bed, but we can do it on the floor _   
_ Turn your cellphone off _   
_ Leave a sign on the door that says do not disturb _   
_ And if I were you, I'd bring your girlfriend too _   
_ Two is better than one _   
_ Three is better than two _   
_ Leave a sign on the door _   
_ The whole night through _   
_ That says do not disturb _   
_ Do not disturb _   
_ Ah.... _

_ ***** _

**Author's Note:**

> So my lovelies! These two got away from me and I’ve decided to make a second chapter. Keeping in line with the Music of Reylo, Chapter Two will be called – I Get Off. Here’s a little snippet. 
> 
> Six Weeks Later 
> 
> “Ten minutes Rey!” Finn shouted from the door, the noise of the crowd staggering. 
> 
> Rey was currently struggling into a pair of leather pants, her standard for the stage this tour with her phone propped against the mirror while she Facetimed Ben. 
> 
> “C’mon Armie, get Ben for me love. I’ve only got a few minutes before I jump on stage” she giggled out, jumping to wiggle into her leather pants. 
> 
> “When are you gonna leave him and run away with me?” came the response. The same response that sweet Armitage offered every time that he answered while Ben worked. Rey had convinced Ben not to hold his little crush against him after the shoot and Hux had been working with Ben ever since. 
> 
> “Awww, Armie. You know I love ya” she started, the laughter shaking her shoulders. 
> 
> “How many times do I have to tell you not to Facetime me when you’re naked?” Ben growled, snatching the phone from Hux. 
> 
> “Not naked” she argued, holding the phone aloft. 
> 
> “I walked in and saw your thong darlin’. So did ‘Armie’.” he muttered. 
> 
> “You forget, he’s already seen me naked. He doesn’t care”. 
> 
> Hux poked his head back in the frame with a grin. “Yes I do.” 
> 
> “See!” Ben pointed out. 
> 
> “Go away Armie! Ben and I have to talk before stage” she replied, holding in her laughter. 
> 
> Ben shooed him from the room with a growl of frustration, slamming the door closed with a snap. “Hey darlin’. I miss you” he murmured, his eyes drinking her in. 
> 
> “I miss you too sweet man.” 
> 
> “I want to see you tonight. After the show.” 
> 
> “You will love. And I have something very special for you. Just you” she murmured, a wicked smile curving her lips.


End file.
